Painfully Fabulous
by SweetApocalypses
Summary: Bella Swan has it all- looks, money and a long list of admirers. Still it looks like she is not entirely content. Will the new kid with the strange attitude help her find a purpose in life or will they just clash at any given situation? Avoidance certainly doesn't seem to be an option, thanks to the school project they have to work on. AH, OOC. Rated M just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_** Hello, dear fanfiction readers! Since I just set up this account, I thought it would be a good idea to share my ideas with you- the following is not really a chapter, so don't be too disappointed in it's length. **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I wish I did, but if I did I wouldn't be messing around with my own characters on . I would be swimming in money and be happy about my wealth **

* * *

_Today's choice of shoes: 7 inch High Heel Cage Bootie Sandal_

"Bella, where are you?"

"Just pulled into the parking lot, chillax," I sighed and parked the car.

"Alright, we'll meet you at your car."

I ended the call and grabbed my shoes from the driver's seat.

Opening the car door, I swung my legs out to put on my shoes.

I knew better than driving with those heels.

"Nice shoes."

I looked up into a set of ice blue eyes.

I smirked back at my friend, Tanya.

"Thanks. Where's Kate?"

Tanya threw her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder with a huff and rolled her eyes.

"She's kind of obsessed with the new kid. You know how she gets," Tanya explained and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

I got out of my car and grabbed the cigarette she offered to me.

"We got a new kid?" I asked, taking the lighter from her as well.

"Didn't you listen to Kate yesterday? Apparently, the new kid is the cousin of that Allison chick that sits next to her in English."

"Let's hope this kid is worth her attention, I'd hate to have another talk with her," I said.

Tanya made an agreeing sound.

It was only six months ago that we had to talk to Kate about her boyfriend, Garrett. He'd been a total misfit and we had to get that into her love sick mind. It was quite the battle.

As if talking about her summoned her, Kate approached us.

She snatched the cigarette out of my hand, once she reached us, taking a drag herself.

"You guys I have good news for you," she exclaimed excitedly.

"The new kid made the it unto the list?" Tanya asked.

We had a certain list of people worth dating, which was a pretty good concept but it put a limit to our dating possibilities.

Kate's smile widened. "He not only made the list, he's on top of the list."

"What's his name?" Tanya pressed.

"His name is Edward," she gushed.

I pulled a grimace and took my cig back. "Edward? Are you sure that he's dating material? The name is the furthest thing from cool that I heard in a while," I inquired.

"I swear that he will be worth your time. He's a little on the cold side, so I guess he is just your type."

She was looking at me expectantly, probably waiting for me to give any sign of interest.

Instead, I let out a sigh.

"I'm not really in the mood for this kind of nonsense. I thought about sticking with Jasper for a while."

Tanya might a thoughtful face at that.

"You did look cute as a couple," she stated.

I just nodded at that.

"You'll change your mind about that as soon as you see the new kid," Kate promised me.

I just ignored her and scanned the school's parking lot.

Like every morning, I established that Forks High didn't hold many interesting people.

Most of them were just as dull as the town itself was.

I still wasn't over the fact that my mom made me move back here- I didn't need an 'attitude adjustment'.

I finished up my smoke and started to walk towards the school building.

Tanya and Kate followed me almost immediately.

Walking through the school corridors had long stopped giving me the satisfaction that it used to.

People shuffled out of my way and stared at me in awe.

It had been fun at first, but after almost two years it had just gotten old.

Back when I was still new here and everyone thought of me like I was some kind of god, I had been ecstatic since I had never gotten this amount of response to my persona.

Back in Phoenix, I had been fairly popular as well, but it wasn't anything like the kind of popularity I was experiencing here.

That had been the only positive aspect of moving into this small town. I practically ran this place.

The three of us came to a stop in front of our lockers.

Since my little purse couldn't possibly hold all of things that I needed for school, I always kept them in my locker.

I pulled out gold glittering map folder and quickly put in the books that I would need for my first few classes.

The bell rang just when I closed my locker and all three of us leaned back against the wall of lockers while people rushed to their classes.

"The same madness everyday," Tanya remarked in a dry tone. "You'd think that they all get bored with doing the same things over and over again."

"That's the beauty of being one in a million- as long as everyone else is doing it, it doesn't really seem wrong," I replied.

We watched even the last person disappear before the three of us started to move.

Kate had to go into the opposite direction, so she waved at us and walked away briskly.

She really hated being late, yet she still had adapted Tanya's and my way of avoiding the rushing madness before classes started.

Both Tanya and I strolled casually through the halls until we reached the classroom that we were supposed to appear in five minutes prior.

Just like every morning, Tanya opened the door and both of us just strutted into the room without saying a word.

Mr. Varner interrupted his speech about useless mathematical equations and threw an accusing glare at us before he continued.

Neither Tanya nor I acknowledged his silent scolding and just went to the back of the room and took our seats.

It really felt like we were running on auto-pilot.

The morning came and passed just like every other morning did- nothing worth mentioning ever happening to amuse me.

This was my life- my personal purgatory. Little did I know that things were about to change.

* * *

**A/N:**** You may tell me what you think about it so far. I know that it hasn't been much and I haven't really gotten into the story yet, but maybe just a few words about the first impression. It would really make my day :)**

**Thanks for reading **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Thanks Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight, otherwise I wouldn't have anything to do right now.**

* * *

"Damn it. My feet are killing me," I complained as I sat down at our usual table.

"Maybe you should wear more normal shoes," Jake suggested, not really sounding as if he cared.

Not that it surprised me- he and I were hardly what you would call actual friends.

The only reason why he was sitting at the same table as I was, was his girlfriend Leah.

I still didn't quite understand why she was with a dimwit like Jacob Black, but I had long given up on convincing her to dump him.

Ignoring his comment, I turned my attention toward Leah.

"Leah, did you decide whether or not you are coming with us?"

"Umm... not yet. My Dad is still not willing to let me go and I thought that you might change your mind about-"

"It's not called a girls' week-end for nothing," Tanya cut her off. "It can't be that hard to be two days without your boyfriend."

"And how often do you get invited to a private island to get some quality spa treatment?" Kate added. "You should come along."

Leah still looked uncertain, which made me sigh impatiently.

I didn't like to wait for people to make decisions. It couldn't really be that hard to accept an invitation to an exclusive spa somewhere on a tropical island.

The trip was going to be in about four weeks and we still had more than enough time to prepare, but still- it bothered me that I hadn't gotten an answer from Leah yet.

"You don't have to go, you know. I'll just find someone else to fill the fourth spot," I told her in a bored tone.

Despite the fact that it was said so casually, the atmosphere at the table changed abruptly.

Everyone knew that it had been a sneaky way of telling Leah that she could easily be replaced.

Maybe even reminding her that she was currently filling the spot that had once been occupied by Irina.

"Hello beautiful," someone whispered in my ear and placed a quick peck on my cheek.

I didn't need to look to see that it was Jasper.

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte had just reached the table and greeted us all in a casual manner.

Since Kate was not sitting on my left for once, Jasper took the seat next to me.

"I haven't seen you anywhere this morning," I noted as I moved to the side so I could let my feet rest on his legs.

Jasper simply shrugged. "Did you miss me?" he asked and patted my calves lightly.

I opened my mouth to reply, just when someone interrupted.

"I-Isabella?" a timid voice called.

I turned to look at the girl that had appeared behind my chair.

She kind of tiny with short black hair, that was spiked up in a halo around her head.

I inspected her from head to toe and decided that she needed someone to tell her that jeans vest were completely out.

Giving her a blank look, I waited for her to continue.

Her cheeks flushed in bright crimson.

"I-I was just w-wondering if you'd like to come to my party this week-end," she stammered and held out an invitation.

It was pretty. Pink and silver patterns were printed on the front, framing the word 'Party' beautifully.

I turned around to look at Tanya expectantly. She instantly knew what to do and took the invitation from the girl.

Everyone at the table had fallen silent.

"Are the rest of us not invited?" Tanya asked the girl in an unnaturally sweet voice.

"What? No! All of you can come, I just thought that-"

"Whatever," Tanya snapped, not letting her continue.

It was a habit of hers to always interrupt people when they were talking- mainly because she didn't care about what they had to say.

She turned toward the rest of us and opened the invitation.

"Dear Isabella," she started reading out loud.

A few chuckles followed at that. Everyone at this table knew that the first mistake that lot's of people did was to call me by my full name.

"I want to invite you to my 18th birthday party on Saturday the 14th of October. It would make me really happy if you were to come to my party and you also wouldn't need to bring a present. It already be enough for you to grace me with your presence. The party starts at 8 o'clock and ends whenever you want it to end. If you want you can even stay for the night.

I wrote my address and phone number down below, so in case you get lost on the way you can just call me and ask for directions.

I really, really hope that you will be there. Yours truly, Alice Cullen."

Tanya pulled a grimace as soon as she finished reading.

"This kind of sounds like you have a crush on Bella," she remarked, closing the card in her hands.

"I don't blame her," Jasper drawled. "Bella is quite exquisite."

I smiled slightly at him and pushed my hair back.

"Who else is going to that party?" I asked Alice. As much as I tried to remember, I couldn't recall ever speaking to this girl before.

Then again, she kind of looked like she easily drowned in a mass, so it was no surprise I hadn't noticed her.

It was a bit of a waste though- she was quite pretty.

"So far, I only invited my friends. I thought that you might want to take a few people along," she answered, looking at me with a hopeful expression.

I sighed. I knew this kind of invitation.

It happened now and then that someone invited me to their party in hopes of getting some people of the popular crowd to go as well, which in turn would make them more popular.

I send another look in Tanya's direction.

"And who are those friends of yours? I hope you're not talking about all these losers over there," she said, pointing toward a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

The only thing I knew about them was that Jacob used to sit over there as well, before he had snuck his way to this table.

Right now, it looked like they were trying to build something out of pizza slices.

I made a disgusted face.

"Actually..." Alice started, but didn't get any further.

"Do you know her, Jake?" Tanya asked Jacob.

He nodded and grinned widely at Alice. Well, that explained why he had seemed like he was the only one that wasn't amused by the reading of the invitation.

"Well, that settles it then," Tanya said and turned back to Alice.

Her blue eyes were shining brightly at that.

I turned away, not wanting to see her expression after Tanya had crumbled her dreams.

Tanya tore the card apart and threw the pieces back at the girl.

"It sounds like it's going to be a blast, so maybe we'll come over and see for ourselves," Tanya said.

All kindness in her voice was gone and she sounded more sarcastic than anything else.

As long as I had known her, Tanya had enjoyed playing with other people. Sometimes, it was quite entertaining.

I heard the voice of that Alice girl speaking up once more, but Tanya turned back to us and spoke loudly so that I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"So, I've been wondering; does anybody know when the Senior Marriage project will start? I want to get a hold of Mr. Marcus before the whole thing starts."

I didn't listen to the following conversation.

My thoughts were on that girl. If I wasn't mistaking, I heard her sniffing before all sounds of her disappeared.

Had Tanya offended her so much that she was crying now? And why did she want me at her party anyway? Shouldn't she just be content with having her friends around, even if they were a bunch of disgusting freaks?

Then again, she wasn't the first to yearn for popularity. I always thought that it was a strange thing to be after. At the end of it all, it didn't change much if everyone knew your name or not.

But maybe, I was not in the right place to be judging.

"What do you think, Bella?" I heard Kate ask.

"Hmm?"

Resurfacing from my thoughts, I looked at her in confusion.

"Weren't you listening?"

I shook my head.

Tanya let out a tiny cackle. "Don't tell me your thoughts were on that pathetic girl."

I shot her an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry that I didn't find your conversation interesting enough to be listening," I snapped at her.

Tanya didn't even flinch at my sharp tone. She never did.

She just shrugged it off.

I slid my legs from Jasper's lap and got up.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked worriedly.

I ignored her and just grabbed my purse before I waltzed out of the cafeteria.

Walking out of the school building, I went around it to find a somewhat secluded spot.

Despite the fact that I hated the cold, the cool air had now a somewhat calming effect on me.

At the back of the school was an old wall. It didn't have actual purpose, seeing that the only thing that was back there were the woods.

I heaved myself on top of it and lit myself a cigarette.

Being away from all those noisy kids in the cafeteria was giving me more satisfaction than anything else had today.

"Well, if that isn't the evil princess herself," I heard a voice sneer.

Looking up I saw a boy approach. No one was ever back here and I would have asked him what the hell he was doing here when I saw that he came here for the same reason as I did.

So much for my secret smoking spot.

Scanning the boy quickly, I came to the realization that I had never seen him before.

Not that I payed any special attention to my peers but I was pretty sure that I would have noticed him.

He wore a black leather jacket that looked like it had seen better days, some time in the past.

His black jeans were ripped in various places and his biker boots were covered in dirt.

But that wasn't what caught my attention- if anything I would have ignored him on purpose because of that look- it was his face that caught my interest.

He didn't look like the regular High School boy and I mean that as a compliment.

As much as I had always admired Jasper's handsomeness, this kid outdid him by far.

Bright emerald green eyes, strong jaw line and an overall perfectly angled face. He looked like he was sculpted by the hands of an artist. To top it all of, he had a big mess of bronze-colored hair on his head.

Despite the fact that his hair was sticking up in every direction, it looked really good.

He had this whole 'James Dean' thing going on.

"When your done ogling me, you might wanna consider apologizing to my cousin," he continued. "Her mood just hit an entirely new low, thanks to you."

"And just who exactly are you?" I asked him, not acknowledging his speech.

"I could ask you the same thing. You certainly seem to think that you own this fucking place."

I frowned. I didn't like it when people didn't answer my questions.

"Of course, I own this place. Ask anyone, they tell you as much," I responded casually.

"No thanks. You don't really interest me that much," he replied, looking at something behind me.

"If that really is the case, why did you come up to talk to me in the first place?"

There was no way that I didn't capture his interest. Everyone here seemed to be more interested in me than anything else that happened in this school.

His eyes shifted towards me, a calculating expression on his face.

"Just thought I'd spell out some polite behavior for you. You don't seem like you have any manners whatsoever."

I arched my eyebrows at that. "And you care about my lack of manners, because...?"

He shrugged. "Not for my sake. Like I said, my cousin is pretty down right now just because you thought it would be fun to mess with her."

I took a long drag from my cig and looked up. "I'm assuming that Alice Cullen is your cousin," I spoke slowly.

"I'm surprised that you remember her name," he grunted.

A humorless snort made it's way out. "Only for the moment. This morning she was still Allison and using my incredibly awesome detective skills, I would say that you're Edward, the new kid."

"So even you have heard of me," he monotoned. "Am I that interesting?"

Taking one last drag, I threw the remainder of the cigarette over my shoulder and slowly slid off the wall.

It probably didn't look as graceful as I intended it to look, but I was more worried about breaking one of my legs anyway.

As soon as my feet were on solid ground again, I arranged my clothes and dusted myself off.

"Despite the fact that someone has tried to convince me otherwise, I don't think your worth my time," I stated.

I looked up to find Edward watching me.

"I've never really been into those wannabe rebels," I added, gesturing toward his body to make my point.

He smirked at that.

"You should probably take a good look at yourself before you call someone else a wanna-be," he advised as I started to walk away.

"I did take a good look at myself just this morning and I really liked what I saw," I called back at him without turning around.

I thought I heard him chuckle at that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_**Still don't own Twilight, but at least I own a lot of awesome shoes ;)**

* * *

"Gotten over your mood swing?"

I closed my locker only to find Tanya leaning against her, casually.

"I'm surprised that you even care," I retorted.

"Meh," she shrugged. "I thought, it would be nice to play the considerate friend for once. Especially, since Kate is not here to blow sugar up your ass."

"Is there something that you want?" I asked her impatiently.

I knew Tanya well enough to know that she was not here to have a casual conversation. If you could even call it that.

"Just wondering if you are up for a shopping trip this afternoon," she said slowly.

"Let me guess, I'm paying?"

She made a vague hand gesture. "Only if you want to."

I rolled my eyes at her. Obviously, she wanted me to pay. If she were to go on a shopping trip without me, she'd only be able to buy half of the stuff that she wanted.

Tanya had adapted quite the expensive taste over the years. I didn't really care, since it wasn't really my money to begin with.

The ever absent father didn't really give a shit either, so it was actually quite good that Tanya put a use to that money.

"Fine, I'll text you when I'm coming to pick you up," I told her and made my way toward my next class.

Of course, I was late again but like I said before- nobody really cared.

I barged into the classroom and closed the door behind me.

"Ms. Swan, so nice of you to finally join us," Mr. Banner said in sugary-sweet voice.

I smiled at him. "I knew you would appreciate my presence," I answered just as sweetly.

Mr. Banner didn't like it when I responded to his sarcastic remarks, which was showing on his face right now.

"Just take your seat," he grumbled.

I walked towards the table that I always occupied only to find someone already sitting there.

I groaned when I recognized the person.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner piped up from the front.

Throwing my stuff on the desk, I turned around to glare at my teacher.

"Just the fact that I got a lab partner without asking for one," I snarked.

He ignored me and carried on with his lesson, leaving me with no other choice than sitting down next to the new kid.

I threw a quick look at him and found him leaning as far away from me as possible, his nose scrunched up in distaste.

Did I smell or something? I shook my head. No, that couldn't be it. I had just reapplied my perfume when I was at my locker.

Whatever his problem was, I wasn't going to concentrate on that.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and took out my small note pad.

Edward coughed next to me.

Annoyed, I looked up at him and found him fanning his face with a piece of paper.

"Do you mind scooting over a bit? I'm having an asthma attack here, thanks to you."

I only arched an eyebrow at that.

"I can't imagine how I would possibly be the cause of your asthma attack," I remarked quietly.

The last thing I wanted was Mr. Banner's attention on me again.

"I'm surprised that you don't smell it yourself. You're practically polluting the air with the stuff that you drenched yourself in," he sneered.

It dawned on me then that my perfume was what was bothering him.

So far, I had only gotten compliments for wearing it and it was a bit bothersome that he made a big show of expressing his disapproval.

"It's Chanel, it's not really surprising that your nose can't handle the scent of real class, seeing that you don't have any," I snapped back at him.

"So real class smells like nose-melting acid? Then I'm actually glad that I apparently don't have any class. Wouldn't want to walk on the surface of this earth, smelling like a bunch of chemicals were dropped on me," he muttered and turned his face in the other direction.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before I took the little bottle out of my purse and sprayed a bit in the air above me.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner didn't notice.

Edward on the other hand went rigid, before he shifted his chair further away from me and fanned his face even harder.

Satisfied with my accomplishment, I turned my attention to the front, occasionally spritzing a bit of my perfume around.

By the end of class, I had almost emptied the contents in the bottle and probably made the whole classroom smell like me.

Not that I cared. I watched with a smirk how Edward got up immediately after the bell rang and bolted out of the room.

Even though, I was convinced that he was just putting on a show, I was still content with chasing him out of here like I did.

I gathered my things and went to my last class for the day. Gym.

There was nothing I hated more than Coach Clap's Gym classes, but at least I wouldn't have to hang around there on my own.

It was the only class that Kate, Tanya and I had together.

On my way to my locker, I was held back by Tanya.

"We skip Gym," she informed me.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"We're going shopping, remember? If we want to make it to Seattle before dark, we should get going now."

She had a point there and since I didn't feel particularly sad about missing another hour of senseless jumping around, I agreed.

"Alright, Kate and I will be at my place. Don't take longer than an hour, otherwise I will kill you."

With these words she departed and I continued my way to my locker.

Quickly getting rid of my things, I went straight to the parking lot, pushing various people out of the way.

Getting into my car, I exchanged my shoes for my flats again and then sped off without another look around.

Even if the shopping trip had been Tanya's idea, I was looking forward to treating myself with something pretty.

When I pulled into my drive way, I hurried to get into the house.

I didn't bother to announce my arrival. At this time, there would be no one there.

Going up to my room, I looked around in search of Pharaoh but he was nowhere to be seen.

Cesar, on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully on my bed when I entered the room.

I shook my head at the little Maltese. Almost every time I came home, I found that dog relaxing on my bed.

On my way to my closet I passed the bed and patted his head lightly.

That didn't wake him up, of course.

Walking into my closet, I quickly searched for an outfit that would be easy to take off. Seeing that we were going shopping, I would probably try on various things.

I chose a pair of studded tights and a black dress to go with it.

_Today's second choice of shoes: 9 inch Dina Wedge Boot- Jeweled_

After checking my make-up and running a brush through my hair, I grabbed my things and hurried out of the house again.

Since Pharaoh was nowhere to be seen, I assumed that James had put him in his cage. It didn't happen often that James actually did that.

On my way out, I nearly tripped over Julius, who had noticed my arrival only then.

He bellowed his hello and kept trying to climb up my leg.

I picked him up and looked at him sternly.

"Julius, I'm really sorry but I have to go again," I told him.

Yes, I was aware that I was talking to a dog, but that dog had shown on various occasions that he understood what I was saying.

Like just then, he whimpered and let his head sink when he heard the news.

I groaned.

Sometimes, it was a bit more useful if Julius were to be as lazy as Cesar.

"Fine, I'll take you with me. But you need to stay in your basket, understood?"

Julius instantly perked up at that.

I grabbed his basket on my way out carefully placed the fury thing in there.

He got comfortable between the small blanket and the pillow and let out a happy bark.

I giggled slightly at that, before I placed him on the passengers seat.

As soon as I sat in the car as well, I fished my phone out of my purse and texted Tanya that I would be there in five minutes.

I backed out of the drive way and turned up the stereo.

When I arrived at Tanya's house, I honked once and then changed the CD.

I always had to do that when I had Tanya and Kate in my car, because they didn't necessarily appreciate every aspect of my musical taste.

It wasn't all that bad, because we did listen to the same music only that I also listened to other stuff.

Putting in a mix Cd that Kate had once made, I waited for the two of them to come out.

I knew better than ringing he door bell and waiting in the living room like any normal person would do. Her father's car was parked outside and I wasn't particularly keen on coming face to face with Mr. Denali.

He and his wife weren't really fond of me. Tanya had once told me that they didn't actually dislike me, they were just embarrassed that I was able to buy things for Tanya that they couldn't afford.

Not that they were poor or anything, but with a regular income of an office clerk he couldn't take his family to eat at a five star restaurant every week- let alone go shopping with her at Bloomingdale's.

I honked a second time. We didn't exactly have much time to waste seeing that we were not just driving up to Port Angels.

Finally, the two of them appeared on the door step and hurried towards my car.

Tanya opened the passenger's door and stopped short when she found Julius snoring in his basket there.

"Again?" she asked, looking at me in question.

"Not my fault. Just put him on the back seat," I instructed.

Tanya handed the basket over to Kate, who was already sitting back there.

"I swear, the day I find Pharaoh sitting here, I'm leaving," Tanya announced, when she had finally sat down.

I turned on the engine and grinned at her.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep."

* * *

"Thanks, Bella," Kate called back at me, once she had gotten out of the car.

"No problem," I responded.

Kate smiled and closed the door. In the dark I could see her skipping to her front door, the shopping bags bouncing in her hands.

Now that I had dropped both of them of at their houses, I finally drove back to my own home.

When I pulled into my drive way for the second time today, I instantly noticed that the house was dark.

Although, I knew that my Dad wouldn't be home I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Grabbing my purse and Julius, I walked around the car to retrieve my purchases from the back.

Carefully balancing it all, I managed to get safely into the house without injuring me or Julius.

I set his basket down and the little bundle of fur instantly took off.

Switching on the light, I put down the rest of the things I was holding and then walked into the kitchen.

I found the note that Mrs. Weber had left right away. She always came in the late afternoon to cook something for me and feed the pets.

Whenever I wasn't at home, she left a note, telling me that the food was in the fridge and that I only had to heat it up.

Below that she always wrote:

_I hope you had a great day today. You must tell me all about it next time._

_Lot's of love, _

_Mrs. Weber_

She was a very sweet woman and even if we didn't get to see each other, her notes comforted me at least a little.

Being in this big house all on my own was definitely not something cheery.

My classmates might disagree, but they all haven't actually been in this situation.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and exited the kitchen again.

There as no need for me to eat again, because I had eaten with Tanya and Kate already.

Grabbing all of my shopping bags, I went upstairs into my room.

* * *

_**A/N:**_**Sorry, if I'm boring you with unnecessary details in this story but I feel like I should create a frame first before I paint a picture... I hope you get what I mean.**

**Despite the fact that I'm uploading rather fast, I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up. The only reason these updates come so fast is because I write shorter chapters than I usually would. **

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
